1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present invention relate to a projector. More particularly, embodiments of the present invention relate to a projection system, a projector and a calibration method thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
Because the medical display is essential in diagnosis, it is highly required to show all details of diagnosing images to prevent the medical professionals from any incorrect conclusions.
To assure all the displays for use in the medical apparatus able to precisely show all the necessary details, Digital Imaging and Communications in Medicine (DICOM) is thereby developed. In the DICOM, Grayscale Standard Display Function (GSDF) is a standardized display function for grayscale images to regulate the requirements of images for use in medicine, such as the standard of luminosity.
In this regard, any display for the medical apparatus, such as LCD, CRT and so on, needs to meet the GSDF requirement. However, it is a challenge to make a projector capable of projecting images that meet the GSDF requirement.